Naruto: New Legend Shinobi
by Aries Uchiha-Senju
Summary: naruto adalah saudara kembar menma. mereka hidup bersama sendirian. tetapi sejak mereka berumur delapan tahun naruto selalu pulang larut dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya. apakah yang dirahasiakan naruto? akankah terungkap dengan mereka bersekolah di Konoha Shinobi school? lets't read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: NARUTO bukan milik saya

Penulis: Aries Uchiha-Senju

Genre: Adventure

pair: naruto x ? (ada saran)

Rated: T

warning: OOC, TYPO, GAJE, penulis baru~

**CHAPTER 1**

Pagi yang cerah di kota konoha terlihat suasana yang mulai ramai denngan aktivitas para penduduk. Tinggalkan sejenak keramaiaan penduk mari berahlih kesebuah apartemen. Terlihat dua orang remaja berusia 15 tahun sedang bersiap-siap ke sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya hanya yang berambut hitam jabrik saja yang satu lagi yang berambut kuning jabrik masih tertidur.

"ne, naruto-nii kalau kau tidak segera bangun kau akan segera terlambat di hari pertama di sekolah loh " kata remaja yang berambut hitam jabrik dengan santai sambil memakai dasinya.

"hhwuam.." remaja yang berambut kuning jabrik yang bernama naruto hanya menguapsambil melihat kearah jam wekernya,"Ohh baru jam 7, Menma" kata naruto sambil kembali tidur. Menma yang melihat kelakukuan kakak kembarnya ini merak napas panjang kemudian tersenyum dan mulai berhitung.

"satu...dua...TIGA..." "SIAL AKU TERLAMBAT" teriak naruto kemudian berlari kekamar mandi. Setelah selesai melakukan ritual mereka berdua pun berankat ke sekolah.

Menma Uzumaki dan Naruto Uzumaki adalah kembar identik yang membedakan mereka berdua adalah rambut mereka, rambut Menma berambut hitam jabrik sedankan Naruto berambut kuning jabrik. Dan juga naruto memiliki tana lahir yang menyerupai kumis kucing di pipinya. mereka hidup sendiri sejak berusia 4 tahun orang tua mereka entah hilang kemana. Untuk biaya hidup mereka Naruto lah yang bekerja sepulang sekolah, Naruto selalu pergi bekerja entah kemana yang tidak diketahui oleh menma sendiri dan selalu pulang pada subuh pekerjaan ini sudah dimulai naruto ketika berumur 8 tahun. Selama itu pula kadang naruto pulang dengan tubuh penuh luka. Dan setiap kali menma bertanya asal luka itu atau dimana Naruto bekerja hanya dibalas dengan senyum.

Diperjalanan terlihat naruto yang berjalan dengan sempoyong dengan muka masih mengantuk. Menma yang melihat kelakuan kakak kembarnya ini hanya tersenyum.

"naruto-nii, kalau kau begitu kau akan terlihat seperti sihkamru-kun" kata Menma keada naruto

"Cih, jangan samakan aku dengan si Nara pemalas itu" balas naruto

"tapi bukan kah kau dan dia adalah teman baik"

"terserah" balas Naruto

Mereka berdua pun terus berjalan tak terasa sudah berada didepan Konoha shinobi school. Konoha high school adalah sekolah yang sanat terkenal karena para muridnya dilatih untuk menjadi shinobi hebat dalam pertempuran tangan maupun menggunakan senjata. murid yang lulus dari sana akan masuk ke ANBU, satuan khusus yang sangat elit dan setiap anggotanya mendapat bayaran yang sangat mahal. Bukan saja itu selama bersekolah di KSS mereka juga akan mendpatkan uang dari misi yang akan dilakukan dan itulah alasan mengapa sekolah tersebut sangat populer.

Di sana mereka bertemu dengan dua orang remaja yang satu tampak mengantuk dengan rambut diikat seperti nanas dan yang satu lagi berbadan gendut di tangannya sedang memegang kerupuk dengan rambut coklat spike mereka adalah sihkamru Nara dan chouji Akimichi.

"Ohayu sihkamaru-kun, chouji-kun" sapa menma kepadamereka denang senyum ramahnya.

"ohayu menma, naruto" balas sihkamru dengan malas.

"ohayu (krauk) menma (krauk) naruto (krauk)" balas chouji.

"menma kenapa naruto seperti itu"tanya shikamru kepada menma sambil menunjuk kearah naruto yang tampak lesu dan mengantuk .

"mungkin karena baru pulang kerja jam 5 subuh dan sudah ku bangunkan jam 7 tadi" jawab menma dengan santai.

"menma, sebenarnya naruto itu kerja apa sih" tanya chouji sambil menghentikan makannya.

Menma hanya bisa mengankat bahunya dan berkata "entahlah aku sendiri bingun dengan apa yang dikerjakannya" kemudian menma menarik napas "ya sudahlah ayo kita masuk acara pembagian kelas akan sebentar lagi akan dimulai" lanjutnya.

"ayo" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan.

Kini semua para siswa baru telah masuk ke aula untuk pembagian kelas . pembagian kelas berdasarkan pada kemampun bertarung, penandalian chakra, dan tes tertulis. Para murid yang telah di lulus akan dibagi kedalam kelas dari kelas A sampai kelas E murid yang dalam kelas A adalah kelas yang muridnya sangat berprestasi dalam segala hal sedangkan kelas E muridnya kebalikan dari kelas A, sangat jarang ada murid yang masuk kelas E karena kemampuan para siswa KSS yang diatas rata-rata. Pembagian kelas pun dimulai...

Munculnya seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning pucat dan diikat kepang dua dinan tubuha yang seksi dan dada yang ..err...dapat membuat setiap laki-laki gila. Namun semua semua nafsu yang dimiliki para siswa harus ditahan karen wanita tersebut adalah salah satu dari tiga legenda sannin dan juga kepala sekolah KSS.

"selamat datang di Konoha high Shinobi school para siswa sekalian , mulai hari ini kalian dinyatakan sah sebagai murid di KSS dan juga kalian dinyatakan sebagai shinobi. Seperti yang kalian ketahui hari akan diadakan pembagian kelas. Kelas akan di bagigan berdasarkan kemampuan."

" Ada lima kelas yaitu dari kelas A atau kelas unggulan para murid yang di dalam kelas ini adalah kalian yang mempunyai skill yang sangat hebat, dan juga para murid dari kelas ini juga setelah lulus akan lansung masuk kedalam satuan ANBU, namun ada beberapa dari siswa kelas tersebut yang langsung memasuki ANBU BLACK OPS yaitu elite diantara yang terelite."

"berikutnya kelas B sampai kelas D adalah mereka yang mempunyai kemampuan yang boleh dikatakan biasa saja. Dan terakhir kelas E adalah kelas yang siswanya masih kurang dalam segala aspek kelas ini akan menjadi tim pendukung jika kelas lain mendapat misi yang cukup sulit"

"oke sekarang untuk tesnya, tes ini akan dilakukan secara individual, masing-masin akan melawan seorang ANBU. Tentu saja anbu takan menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya hanya menggunakan taijutsu dan ninjutsu C-rank tanpa berbasa-basi lagi kita MULAI" teriak Tsunade di akhir pidatonya. satu persatu para siswa mulai maju ke lapangan guna melakukan tes sparing melawan anbu sesuai dengan nama mereka yang dipanggil.

SKIP TIME

"Uzumaki Menma" mendengar namanya dipanggil Menma pun maju kedepan. Menma berjalan ke tengah lapangan di situ sudah ada seorang anbu menggunakan topeng burung.

"MULAI" dengan itu Menma maju dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerang anbu tersebut. 'sangat cepat' batin anbu tersebut. Menma melayangkan pukulan kearah anbu tersubut tetapi pikulannya hanya mengenai angin karena anbu tersebut menghindar dan dengan cepat membalas dan mulai lah pertarungn taijutsu yang sangat cepat sehingga membuat semuan yang melihatnya kagum kecuali Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sedang tidur dan Chouji yang sedang makan keripik.

Menma terus menyerang menggunakan taijutsu begitu pula dengan sang anbu. 'sial kalu begi terus pertarungan ini akn sia-sia' batin anbu tersebut dan mulai merepal segel tangan dengan cepat.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**

Anbu tersebut menyembur bola api kearah menma, menma yang melihat itu tidak tingal dan mulai merepal segel tangan.

**Fuuton: ****kamikaze**

Keluar Tornado angin mengarah kearah bola api tersebut. Semua mata kembali mebulat ketika melihat jutsu yang dikeluarkan menma. Kedua jutsu itu kemudian bertabrakan sehihingga menciptakan asap . asap tersebut mulai berhenti terlihat Menma yang mulai kelelahan dan anbu tersebut masuh berdiri seperti biasa. Semuanya masih terpaku dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"CUKUP" suara tsunade membuyarkan semua yang ada di situ. "Uzumaki menma kelas A" dengan itu menma mendapatkan tepuk tangn dari penonton. Menma pun berjalan ke arah bangku penonton mendapti san kakak sedang tertidur bersama shikamaru.

"selama(krauk) menma (krauk)..." ucap chouji sambil memakan kerupuknya "terima kasih chouji-kun" balas menma sebelum tertidur bersama shikamaru dengan naruto karena kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan jutsu tadi.

(skip aja pertarungan lainnya)

"nara shikamru" suara itu sukses membangunkan shikamaru, dan mulai berjalan ke lapangngan. Sesampainya dilapangan sudah ada anbu yang bertopeng burung tetapi bukan yang di lawan menma tadi .

"MULAI" dengan ini anbu tersebut ingin bergerak tetapi tubuhnnya tidak bisa di gerakan meliat ke bawah melit bayangannya sudah terikat oleh milik shikamaru. Perlahan shikamru berjalan kearah anbu tesebut hal itu juga di lakukan anbu tersebut. Shikamru mengangkat tangan kanannya hal itu juga dilakukan oleh si anbu .

"aku menyerah, pertandiangan ini sangat merepotkan" kata sikamaru malas membuat semua yang ada di situ _sweatdrop_ hanya satu yang dipikiran mereka 'tipikal nara'.

"baiklah, nara shikamaru kelas E. Selanjutnya uzumaki naruto" semu mata tertuju pada remaja pirang yang mulai bangkit dari kamatiannya (baca:tidur) menuju ke lapangan. Saat menuruni tangga naruto bertemu shikamaru. "pemalas" kata naruto pelan namun masih didengar oleh shikamru. "merpotkan" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut sang nara.

Kini naruto telah berdiri ditengah lapangan, di depannya ada seorang anbu bertopeng anjing berambut silver. "MULAI" dengan itu anbu tersebut memasang kuda-kudanya tetapi betapa terkjutnya ketika melihat naruto tetap pada posisi demula. 'bocah yang menarik, apa ini strateginya di lihat dari nama dan penampilannya mirip dengan uzumaki menma murid yang tadi sempat mengeluarkan ninjutsu, jangan-jangan bocah ini juga sangat hebat, atau-' tanpa pikir panjang lagi si anbu menyerang naruto dengan tinjunya dan-

BUGHH!

**TBC**

Hallo Minna~ gimana ceritanya? jelek? pendek? banyak perbincangan gaje?

harap di maklumi aku adalah penulis baru di sini jadi mohon saran dan kritik dari senpai-senpai sekalian.

dan jangan lupa untuk** REVIEW PLEASE **- jaa ne

Aries Uchiha-Senju log out


	2. Chapter 2

Desclimers: NARUTO bukan milik saya

Penulis: Aries uchiha-Senju

Genre: Adventure

Pair: Naruto x ? (ada saran)

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, AU, typo bertebaran, penulis baru~

**Chapter 2**

Anbu tersebut begitu terkejut ketika pukulannya tepat mengenai wajah naruto tetapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah naruto masih belum bergerak sedikit pun dari posisinya hanya darah yang mulai menetes dari hidungnya perlahanmeskipun pukulan yang di berikan anbu tersebut sangat keras. Naruto mulai mrnangkat tangannya kemudian memegang tangan si anbu, dengan reflek yang baik si anbu kemudian loncat ke belakang. Naruto masih memegang hidungnya yang sudah berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Perlahan dirinya mulai lunglai dan-

BUGHH!

Dia roboh. Si anbu mulai berjalan mendekati naruto yang lagi terbaring. Kembali si anbu terkejut dengan apa yang di depannya , si naru lagi tertidur tanpa lecet sedikit pun. si anbu kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi tanda bahwa naruto telah kalah.

"baiklah naruto uzumaki kelas E, dan yang terakhir choji akimichi" ucap tsunade.

kemudian choji turun ke lapangan sambil memakan kerupuk. Kini choji telah berada dilapangan di hadapannya masih ada anbu yang tadi melawan naruto. Jika kalian bertanya di mana naruto, dia telah diankat oleh menma dan shikamaru yang entah telah bangun sejak kapan.

"MULAI" satu kata yang mampu menghentikan choji dari aktivitas makan kerupuknya, dan menyimpan kerupuk tersebut. Choji menghela napas perlahan "YOSHH" choji kemudian mengeluarkan tali yang panjangnnya tiga meter yantelah diikatkan kunai disepanjang tali tersebut. Kemudian dia melinkari tali tersebut di badannya dengan pola menyilang. Dan badannya berubah menjadi bola berduri pdengan putaran yang sangat tinggi. Dengan cepat choji menggelinding yang ke arah si anbu yang dari tadi telah bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya. Choji menggelinding tetapi masih bisa di hindari oleh si anbu. Choji kembali mengelinding, lagi-lagi si anbu menghindar. Dan hal itu terjadi mulai kesal dengan tingkah si anbu, dan mulai menambah putarannya. Si anbu yang melihat itu menyeringai di balik topengnya. Coji maju menggelinding dengan putaran yang begitu cepat namun si anbu tetap di tempatnya, hingga tinggal beberapa centi lagi si anbu menghilang di gantikan oleh sebatang kayu, namun choji tidak berhenti menggelinding hingga akhirnya menabrak tembok pembatas sehingga menciptakan retakan yang cukup besar. Melihat itu tim medis segera turun ke lapangan dan memeriksa choji. Setelah memeriksa keadan choji, tim medis memberi kode kepada tsunade bahwa choji telah pingsan.

"baiklah, choji akhimichi kelas E. Dengan ini maka tesnya berakhir, kalian boleh pulang dan beristirahat. Besok kita akan mulai kegiatan kita di sekolah ini" dengan itu semua siswa beanjak pulang kecuali naruto,menma dan shikamaru yang masih berada di UKS sekolah untuk menemani choji yang masih pingsan.

"berapa lama lagi di akan sadar" tanya menma kepada suster yang sedang memeriksa choji. "mungkin beberapa saat lagi" jawab suster tersebut kemudian meninggalkan mereka semua duduk dalam diam tak ada satu pun yang berbicara.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"ngehh..." suara tersebut berhasil merebut perhatian ketiga remaja itu untuk melihat ke si pemilik suara. " choji kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadan mu?" tanya menma. Choji hanya mengangguk dan berkata "ya begitulah, hanya sedikit pusing dan.." choji menggantung kata-katanya.

"dan.." kata naruto penasaran

"dan...aku..lapar"lanjut choji memeggang perutnya membuat ketiga orang yang ada di situ swetdrop. " cih kukira apa ini keripik kentang dasar merepotkan" kali yang berkata adalah shikamaru sambil memnerikansebunggus keripik kepada choji. Mereka berempat kemudian melanjutkan perbincangannya sambil bercanda. Sampai mendengar bunyi ketukan pintu.

TOKK!TOKK!TOKK!

Menma hendak berdiri untuk membuka pintu tetapi di halangi oleh naruto. "biar aku saja" begitulah katanya sambil menuju pintu. Ketika membuka pintu yang di dapatinya adalah anbu yang tadi ia dan choji lawan saat tes penentuan kelas.

"ada apa anbu-san" tanya naruto kepada anbu tersebut

"tsunade-sama memanggil anda" jawab sianbu datar

"baiklah," jawab naruto singkat pandangannya berahlih kepada ke tiga remaja lainnya, "kalau kalu kalaian mau pulang tidak usah mennungguku, aku sedang dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah mungkin urusan aministrasi jadi agak sedikit lama" kata naruto kemudian berbalik berjalan mengikuti anbu tadi yang sudah berjalan duluan. Sesampai nya mereka didepan subuh pintu yang diatas nya adah tertulis 'KEPALA SEKOLAH' si anbu menyuruh naruto masuk seorang diri dan dia hanya menunggu di depan pintu. Kemudian naruto mengetok pintu.

TOKK!TOKK!TOKK!

"masuk" suara dari dalm meyakini naruto untuk masuk kedalam ruangan. Di dalam ruang itu terdapat seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat berbadan WOW.

"jadi ada pa anda memanggil ku kesini" tanya naruto dengan nada formal .

"ara ara tidak usah seformal itu naruto-kun, aku hanya ingin bertanya mengapa kau bisa kalh dengan mudah pada saat pertandingan tadi? kau pikir aku tidak tau siapa dirimu" kata tsunade sukses menyita perhatian dari naruto. "pemimpin dari tim biju satuan terelit di anbu black ops, Kyubi no Kitsune" lanjut tsunade.

"hah begitulah baa-san, jika bertanya menga aku kalah tadi? itu karena menurut shikamaru itu sangat merepotkan, tapi itu bukan tujuan kau sebenarnya memanggil ku kesi kan baa-san" jawab naruto

"BAA-SAN, BAA-SAN APA AKU SETUA ITU HAH" bentak tsunade menduat naruto menelan ludah. " hah baiklah tujuan aku memanggil mu ke sini sebenarnya kau hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa 'mereka' mulai bergerak dan target mereka adalah kalian para biju, jada aku harap kau sebagai pemimpin mereka dapat melindungi mereka" jelas tsunade. Naruto telah duduk di sofa kemudian memasang wajah serius "soka jadi 'mereka' sudah mulai bergerak ya, hmm ini akan menarik " kata naruto dengan seringai di wajahnya, lalu tiba-tiba naruto teringat sesuatu lalu bagaimana dengan 'dia' apakah dia akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini" tanya naruto kepada tsunade. Tsunade yang mengerti maksud dari naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini tidak tapi seperti yang di janjikan dia pasti kembali" kata tsunade, naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. "yosh baiklah kalau begitu akau pulang dulu baa-san" kata naruto kemudian berlari keluar. 'anak kalian telah tumbuh dengan kuat aku dan dia akan menjaga mereka' batin tsunade, tunggu tadi dia memanggil ku apa hah' hilang sudah kesabaran tsunade "DASAR RUBAH JELEK" teriak tsunade gaje dari dalam ruangannya. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

Saat ingin keluar dari sekolah naruto bertemu kembali dengan anbu tadi, " Yo, sudah mau pulang yaah" sapa anbu tersebut dengan ramah. Naru hanya melirik kearah anbu tersebut, "apa maumu" tanya naruto dengan dingin. "ara ara kau terlalu serius akau hanya meminta mu melakukan tanding ulang" jelas kakashi. "aku kan sudah kalah" tanya naruto. "kau pikir aku ini bodoh hah, aku telah mendengar semuanya" lanjut kakashi, 'tukang nguping' batin naruto. "baiklah aku tunggu kau di lapangan tadi" kata naruto kemudian menghilang meningalkan kilatan kuning. Anbu tersebut begitu kaget dan hanya satu kata yang terlintas di otaknya 'sensei' dan setelah itu juga menghilang via sunsin.

Naruto tiba dengan percikan kuning beberapa detik kemudian kakashi muncul dengan dan yang berputar di sekelilingnya. "apa kau sudah siap" tanya kakashi. "Hn. Tetapi sebelum itu lepaskan lah topeng mu dan gunakan sharingan mu si ninja peniru , kakashi Hatake" kata naruto. Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya keget tetapi berhasil kembali tenang dan melepaskan topengnya, sehingga menunjukan bola mata sharingan di mata sebelah kirinya.

"aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan kemampuanmu , bagaimana pun kau adalah seorang shinobi rank S jadi itu adalah hal wajar" terang kakashi dan memasang kuda-kudanya, hal itu juga dilakukan naruto bagaimana juaga lawan yang dihadapi bukanlah sembarangan orang. "MULAI" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

Kakasyi menyerang dengan taijutsu tingkat atas tetapi hal tiu sama sekali tidk berpengaruh bagi naruto. Naruto dapat dengan mudah menahan dan menghindari semu serangan yang diberikan oleh kakashi, tetapi serangan kakshi yang bertubi-tubi membuat naruto kewalahan. 'sial' batin naruto kemudian melompat kebelakang tetapi lagi-lagi di buat kaget kakashi telah merepal sebuah jutsu.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**

Kakashi meyemburkan bola api dari mulutnya kearah. Naruto yang meliat itu tidak tinggal diam ia juga merpal jutsu dan mengentakan tangannya ke tanah.

**Doton: Doryūheki**

Seketika itu muncul tembok dari dalam tanah untuk menhalangi bola api kakashi sehingga menghasilkan debu yang bertebaran dimana-mana. saat debu telah menipis kini terlihat kakashi sedang berdiri dengan semacam aliran listrik ditangannya. Kemudian kakashi berlari dengan chidori di tangannya dan menghantamnya tepat di perut naruto, kakashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya, tetapi snyumnya hilang saat melihat naruto berubah menjadi kumpalan asap. 'bunshin' batin kakashi kaget, 'dimana dia' kakashi mencari sekitar tetapi tiba-tiba kabut muncul menutupi arena tersebut. Kakashi dengan cepat mengambil sebuah kunai ketika merasa bahwa ada sesuta yang mengarah kepadanya. Saat di berbalik terdapt beberapa shuriken yang telah mengarah kepadanya.

TRANG!TRANG!TRANG!TRANG!

Kakashi berhasil menangkis semua shuriken yang mengarah kepadanya. "sebaiknya kau menyerah kalau tidak akau akan membunuh mu" suara naruto bergema dalam kabut tersebut.

"Hah aku belum menunjukan kekuatan penuh ku" kata kakashi kemudian merepal sebuah jutsu kemudian menghentakan tangannya ke tanah.

**Kuchiyose: ( Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu )**

Keluar anjing-anjing kemudian berlari kearah naruto dan mengigit tubuh naruto setelah di temukan. Kakashi berjalan kearah anjing-anjingnya berlari hinga tibah di depan naruto yang telah di tahan oleh anjing-anjingnya, kemudian mengaktifkan chidori di tangannya. "Sebaiknya kau menyeerah naruto" kata kakashi yang telah menaruh chidori kearah dada naruto. "yup begitulah sebaiknya kau menyerah" suara dari arah belakangnya itu membuat kakashi syok, 'bagaimana bisa' batinnya sambil melirik kebelakan kini ia melihat naruto yang tengah menarahkan kunai ke lehernya, kembali melihat kedepan naruto yang dedapan telah berubah menjadi asap. "baiklah aku menyerah, kau memang sangat hebat" kata kakashi sambil menonaktifkan chidorinya, naruto kemudian menurunkan kunainya.

"YOSH, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" kata naruto kemudian menghilang dengan kilatan kuning. "di memang hebat jiraya-sama" kata kakashi kemudian melirik kebelakan kemudian muncul tsunade bersama seorang pria tua beambut putih, yang di ketahu bernama jiraya. "yah tidak salah bagai manapun dia adalah 'muridnya' santa kyubi terhebat" kata jiraya yang baru saja muncul.

Naruto muncul di depan apartemennya dengan kilatan kuning. Kemudian masuk kedalam "aku pulang" kata naruto, "selamat datang" suara dari dalam apartemen. Naruto yang mencium bau ramen kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan 1000 km/jam melewati kecepatan pesawat jet sekalipun #di gampar naru. Naruto yang baru tiba langsung melahap ramennya sampai habis. Menma yang melihat kelakuan sang kaka hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"oh iya tadi kenapa kau lama sekali" tanya menma kepada sang kakak

'OH bukan apa-apa, kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu" bukanny menjawab naruto malah berlari meningalkan menma yang mendengus kesal.

Setelah selesai mandi naruto segera menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya, kini naruto hanya berdiri diam sambil menatap pakian yang tergantung di dalam lemari, dia masih mengingat perkatan tsunade tentang 'mereka'. Dia kemudian menyibakan pakiannya yang tengah tergantung kemudian menggit ibu jarinya dan mengoleskan darahnya ke papan belakng lemari. "kai" dengan itu papan yang ada di delakang lemari terbuka menambilkan sebuah pakian hitam dengan sebuah jubah hitam denan aksen jilatan hitam dibawahnya, di samping pakian tersebut terdapat sepuah topeng putih dengan motif yang menyerupai muka musang."kita akan segera mula" katanya sambil menutup kembali papan tersebut.

**TBC**

Hai minna~ gommen atas keterlambatannya #bunkuk-bunkuk. Kalau di minta update kilat kayak saya belum bisa karena lagi banyak tugas.

Bagaimana ceritanya masih kurang panjang kah?atao ga seru?

Dan terakhir mohon **REVIEW PLEASE** jaa-ne

Aries Uchiha-Senju log out


	3. Chapter 3

Mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah dalam fic ini karena author masih baru dalam hal menuliskan fic. Jadi mohon saran dan kritik dari senpai sekalian.

**Disclaimers : NARUTO bukan milik saya**

**Story : baru MILIK SAYA**

**Genre: Adventure**

**Pair : naruto x sara**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, Typo masih bertebaran, dll**

**Chapter 3**

Keesokan harinya

Kini naruto berada di atas atap KSS. Naruto sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar sambil menutup matanya menikmati semilar angin yang berhembus.

BRUKK!

Kalau saja dia tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus, mungkin dia sudah hancur kena pukalan yang dapat menghancurkan pagar besi tersebut. "apa maksudnya itu ero-sennin" tanya naruto kepada seorang pria ( atau kakek entalah mana yang benar ) beramput putih yang berada didepannya, pria tersebut adalah Jiraya salah satu dari tiga legenda senin . "ternyata reflekmu masih bagus, gaki" ujar jiraiya dengan senyum kepada naruto. "lama tidak bertemu, setelah aku membawa ke tetua katak dan kau berlatih disana" lanjut jiraiya. "benar juga ya" ujar naruto sambil mengingat masa pelatihan yang diberikan oleh tetua katak, dari pagi sampai malam hanya berlatih bermeditasi untuk berlatih sage mode dan hanya memakan serangga, 'hah benar benar pengalaman yang tak terlupakan' batin naruto.

"jadi apa mau datang kemari" tanya naruto penuh selidik karena biasanya jiraiya datang hanya kalau ada keperluan penting saja. "oh itu sebenarnya aku akan memberitahumu bahwa beberap minggu lagi 'mereka' akan kembali" kata jiraiya memberitahu maksud kedatangannya, "cih setelah sekian lama buat apa lagi mereka kembali, aku tidak sudi menerima 'mereka'" ujar naruto penuh kekesalan. "Kau taukan bahwa setiap malam menma bersedih mengingat mereka, biar bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang tua kalian berdua" kata jiraiya coba menenangakan naruto , "ORANG TUA HAH" naruto mulai berteriak " orang tua mana yang menelantarkan anaknya demi sebuah ramalan bodoh? Mungkin menma bisa menerima mereka kembali tetapi aku tidak akan bisa menerima mereka? Kau tau kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengan kurama-sensei munkin kami berdua telah mati kelaparan? Jika kau bertanya siapa orang tuaku maka dia adalah kurama-sensesi, meskipun sekarang aku tidak mengetahu keberadannya tetapi aku tau bahwa dia akan kembali" lanjut naruto.

"Hahh, memang aku tidak bisa memksamu lagi tapi biar aku memberitahumu sesuatau setelah mereka kembali aku akn memasukan dia sekolah ini dan aku mohon kau melindungnya seperti kau melindung menma, biar bagaimanapun dia juga merupakan adikmu dan satu hal lagi akatsuki mulai mengincar kalian tim biiju" ujar jiraiya dan pergi via sunsin.

"sekarang kalian berdua keluarlah" kata naruto. Kemudian keluarlah dua remaja, yang satu berambut raven bermata onix dan yang satu lagi berkulit pucat. "jadi mereka sudah bergerak ya, akhirnya kau bisa membunuh dia" ujar remaja yang berambut raven. "jangan terlalu berharap, teme. Bagaimanapun di adalah jenius dari uchiha yang menjadi anbu pada usia yang sangat mudah" kata naruto memperingatkan temannya itu. "dan kau, sai. Tetaplah berada di dalam anbu ne dan awasi gerak-gerik mereka terutama danzo, aku curiga di memiliki hubungan dengan si ular tua bangka itu" ucap naruto kepada pemudah yang berkulit pucat,sai, dan hanya dibalas senyum (palsu) olehnya. "dan juga sasuke kirimkan berita kepada selurh tim bijju untuk waspada. satu hal lagi untuk pertemuan selanjutnya aku akan membawa anggota baru kita" kata naruto dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh pria berambut onix, Uchiha sasuke. " untuk pertemuan divisi sembilan selanjutnya akan di informasikan lebih lanjut ,BUBAR" dengan itu maka sasuke dan sai pergi dengan cara yang sama dengan yang digunakan jiraiya tadi yaitu via sunsin. " hah harusnya aku kembali kekelas mungkin pelajaran sudah dimulai? Ah itu tidak mungkin bagaimana mungkin ada guru yang mengajari kelas buangan tersebut" kata naruto kemudian berjalan santai menuruni tangga.

Saat naruto berjalan didalam koridor tidak sengaja ia melihat seorang siswi berambut merah ditaman sedang di kerumuni oleh beberap siswa, para siswa tersebut melihat sang siswi dengan tatapan mesum. 'sepertinya aku harus menolong dia' batin naruto , tetapi sebelum naruto bergerak siswi tersebut telah menghajar para siswa tersebut hingga tumbang, "itulah akibat jika macam-macam dengan ku" ujar gadis tersebut. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mampu menelan ludahnya dan hanya satu kata yang terlintas di pikirannya 'kawai... bukan menyeramkan' batin naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian siswi tersebut berlari meningalkan taman tersebut, dan naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelasnya.

Setelah tiba di kelas naruto melihat chouji yang sedang memakan keripiknya, shikamaru yang sedang tiduran dan salah seorang lagi yang gaya rambutnya menurut naruto sangat aneh, yaitu berbentuk mangkuk. Orang yang tadi kemudian berjalan mendekati naruto mendekati , "YOSH kenalkan namaku rock lee panggil saja lee" kata lee memperkenalkan diri dengan penuh semangat, " oh namaku uzumaki naruto" ucap naruto kemudian menjabat tangan lee.

SREEKK

Saat pintu dibuka munculah kopian naruto dengan versi rambut hitam, "nii-san kalian dipangil untuk berlatih bersam kami di lapangan latihan nomor 6" kata menma yang baru saja tiba, mendengar itu naruto kemudian berjalan kearah shikamaru untuk mebangun dia "SHIKA BANGUNLAH KITA AKAN PERGI" teriak naruto untuk membangunkan sang rusa pemalas. "huawh, merepotkan" ujar shika yang baru kembali dari istananya (baca:mimpi). Kemudian mereka berempat berjalan di belakang menma.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Saat mereka tiba mata naruto tertuju kepada dua orang temannya yaitu sasuke dan sai yang sedang dikerumuni para gadis tidak serang beberapa ada lagi kumpulan gadis yang mendekati menma, tetapi bukan itu saja matanya juga tertuju kepada perempuan berambut merah yang tadi dilihatnya di taman, perempuan tersebut sedang berbicara kepada seorang siswi berambut indigo. Dan kini semua mata tertuju para siswa kelas E yang baru saja yang ada di situ memandang meremehkan kepada para siswa kelas E.

"oke semua sudah disini, hari ini kita akan mengadakan latihan tempur satu lawan satu, dan hasilnya akan menentukan dimana tim kalian nanti" ucap seorang pria berambut coklat yang di ikat seperti nanas dan memiliki luka goresan di hidungnya A.K.A Iruka, "sensei lalu apa tujun merke disini bukan mereka hanya sampah" ucap seorang siswa berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga di pipinya, dia adalah inazuka kiba anak dari tsume inazuka yang merupakn salah satu anggota dewan di kota konoha. "mereka disini hanyalah untuk membantu, kalian semua akan melawan mereka satu persatu" jelas iruka. "cih aku akan membantai mereka" kata kiba mengejek, dan naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum yang membuat sasuke dan sai menelan ludah ketakutan.

"oke sekarang aku kan menjelaskan peraturannya, peraturannya hanya satu yaitu hanya boleh mengunakan taijutsu dan saat kalian terjatuh atau menyerah maka kalian akan kalah. Oke kita akan mulai pertarungannya, pertarungan pertam inazuka kiba melawan uzumaki naruto" ucap iruka. Kiba dan naruto pun maju kedepan dengan backsound teriakan para sisawa agar kiba dapat mengalahkan naruto, "kalahkan dia kiba" "hancurkan dia" yah, kira-kira seperti itulah teriakan yang di berikan oleh para siwa kelas A. Kini kiba dan naruto telah berada di tengah lapangan, "lihatlah uzumaki aku akan menghancurkanmu, biara kau kakak dari menma tapi aku tau kau lebih lemah dari dia dan asal kau tau kekutan ku setara dengan adikmu itu" ucap kiba dan memperingatkan naruto, naruto yang mendengar kembali tersenyum ala sai.

"MULAI" teriak iruka.

Kiba maju dan menyerang naruto dengan tinju bermaksud untuk menhatam wajah naruto tetapi naruto terlebih dahulu meloncat ke samping untuk menghindari pukulan kiba. Kiba yang melihat itu kembali menandang naruto tapi lagi-lagi naruto menghindar. Kiba menggeram kesal dan mlai menyerang naruto secara membabi buta tetapi tetap saja masih bisa dehalangi oleh naruto. Naruto yang mela bosan dengan pertarungan tersebut kemudian mencari cela untuk mengalahkan kiba, akhirnya naruto melihat celah saat kiba hendak menyerang naruto dengan pukulan yang cepat kearah wajahnya, dan naruto menghindar ke samping dan mengganjal kaki kiba, kiba yang kehilangan keseimbangannya akhirnya terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit yatu dengan muka terlebih dahulu menghantam tanah. Semua siswa yang melihat itu terdiam otak mereka belum mampu merespon hal yang terjadi, seorang inazuka kiba dikalahkan.

Begitu pun dengan iruka yang melihat terdiam namun telebih dahulu kembali dari alam pikirannya, "baiklah inazuka kiba kalah" ucap iruka menyadarkan semua yang ada disitu. "EEHH~" heran semua yang ada disitu, "tidak mungkin dia kalah" "bagamana bisa" "dia pasti curang" teriak sebagian siswa kelas A. Naruto kemudian berjalan dan duduk disamping lapangan.

"baiklah berikutnya uchiha sasuke melawan rock lee" ucap iruka. Sasuke kemudian maju kedepan dengan backsound teriakan para gadis yang menjadi fans sasuke "kyaa sasuke-kun" "aku mencintaimu sasuke-kun" "menikalah dengan ku sasuke-kun" begitulah teriak para SFC ( sriwijaya football culub? bukanlah itu adalah singkatan dari sasuke fans club). Kemudian di ikuti rock lee dengan penuh semangat.

"MULAI" teriak iruka

Lee mulai menyerang sasku dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga membuat sasuke kaget, sebulum sempat merespon sasuke sudah terhempas keudara kare mendat pukalan uppercut cepat didagunya. sasuke melakukan salto sehingga dapat mendarat dengan baik, tetapi lagi-lagi sasuke dibuat terkejut karena rock lee sudah berada di hadapannya, sasuke mengankat tangannya membentuk silang didepan dadahnya untuk menangkis tendangan rock lee. Sasuke termundur beberapa meter saat mengankat mukanya dia melihat lee sudah menghilang, saat menengok keatas dia mendapati lee yang tengah bersiap menghajarnya dengan reflek yang bagus dia dapat menghindar serangan yang dapat meretakan tanah tersebut. Hanya yang melihat itu hanya terkagum, 'kau akan kalah sasuke' batin naruto yang melihat pertarungan itu.

"ku akui kau memang hebat sehingga membuat aku harus melakukan ini" ucap sasuke kemudian menutup matanya, dan kemudian pada saat memebukanya kembali matanya telah berubah menjadi merah dengan 3 tomoe. Semua yang ada di situ berdecak kagum saat melihat hal tersebut. "mulai sekarang kau bukan apa-apa di hadapanku" ucap sasuke, namun lee tidak gentar sama sekali melihat hal itu. Lee kembali menyerang dengan dengan pukulan tetapi serangannya dapat dibaca oleh sesuke begitupulah dengan tendangan yang dilakukan oleh ee berhasil dibaca oleh sasuke begitu pulah dengan serangan yang selanjutnya. Dan akhirnya sasuke menghantam lee tepat diwajahnya sehingga membuat lee terpental ke belakang, namun lee melakukan salto untuk mendarat dengan sempurna.

Iruka yang melihat itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya, "pemenangnya rock lee" ucap iruka, "tapi kenapa sensei, bukan kah sasuke belum terjatuh" tanya seorang siwa disana, "memang sasuke belum jatuh tapi dia menggunakan doujutsu, peraturannya tadi adalah hanya boleh menggunakan taijutsu" jelas iruka semua siswa yang ada hanya terdiam.

"Baikalah pertarungan selanjutnya nara shikamaru melawan aburame shino" ujar iruka tapi sebelum shikamaru maupun shino maju kedepan naruto terlebuh dahulu maju kedepan, "sensei kami kelas E menyerah" ucap naruto , "tapi kenapa" tanya iruka. "bukankah sudah jelas kalau kami melawan mereka kami semua akan kalah, kami hanyalah buangan dan mereka adalah yang terunggul , perbedaan kekuatan kita adalah ibarat langit dan bumi" ucap naruto, 'tentu saja kami adalah langit dan mereka adalah bumi' batin naruto, semua anggota kelas E hanya mengangguk. "baiklah karna kelas E telah menyerah maka kita akan mulai pembagian tim" ucap iruka kemudian mengmangbil kertas yang tadi telah ia susun untuk tim.

"baiklah tim 1..."

Skip aja timnya kaya dicanon cuman yang satu tim dengan sasuke dan sakura adalah menma dan yang menggantikan rock lee di tim delapan adalah gego (OC) trus tim sepuluh bukan ino-shika-cho tetapi sai, sara dan

"yah itulah tim kalian, kalian sekarang pergi dan temui sensei kalian" ucap iruka, kemudian seluruh siswa yang ada disana bubar menyisahkan naruto dan iruka. "ne, iruka-nii-san apakah ada kabar dari sensei" tanya naruto kepada iruka, iruka yang mendengar itu tatapannya menjadi sendu 'apa mereka belum membertahu dia? Apa harus aku beritahu ya? Ah biarlah nanti mereka yang memberitahu dia' batin iruka. "entalah naruto aku juga sangat merindukan sensei, tapi aku yakin dipasti kembali" ucap iruka bohong. "biar bagaimanapun kita patut berterimakasih kepada dia karena telah melatih kita berdua" lanjut iruka dengan senyum diwajahnya. "souka, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu iruka-nii-san jaa-nee" kata naruto kemudian menhilang menyisahkan kilatan kuning. Iruka yang melihat itu hanya kembali menatap sendu.

Naruto tiba di atap sekolah dengan percikan kilatan kuning, saat tiba di sana dia mendengar suara nyanyian yang sangat merdu tetapi kalau didengar dari suaranya di pasti sedang kemudian mencari dimana sang pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis berambut merah, perempuan sempat ia lihat ditaman dan di lapangan tadi. Naruto hendak menyapanya tetpai naruto menyadari bahwa dia belum mengetahui nama gadis tersebut. 'sial, Mengapa disaat begini' batin naruto kesal karena tidak mengingat nama gadis tersebut pada hal tadi sudah disebutkan saat pada saat pembagian tim. Naruto akhirnya menyerah untuk mengingat nama gadis tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati gadis tersebut.

"ano, nona kenapa kau disini? Dan kenapa kau bersedih?" tanya naruto bertubi-tubi, gadis tadi bukanya menjawab tetapi malah berbalik menatap naruto dengan tajam, "apa urusanmu" ucap gadis itu dengan cepat. Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai terpancing emosi, "hah, baikalah terserah kau saja akau mau tidur dan kalau kau belum pergi tolong bangunkan aku ketika bel pulang berbunyi nanti" kata naruto dengan penuh kekesalan, "memangnya kau pikir kau siapa HAH berani memerintahku" balik perempuan itu tidak mau kalah, "terserah tapi bisa kau diam aku mau tidur" kata naruto kepadda sang gadis, dan sang gadis yang mendengar itu membuang muka.

BBUUMM!

Suara ledakan tadi berasal dari lapangan, membuat semua yang ada KSS terkejut begitu pula dengan si naruto yang baru saja mau tidur. ""SIAL TIDAK BISAKAH AKU BERISTIRAHAT" teriak naruto kesal karena acara tidurnya dibatalkan, pandangan naruto kemudian berahlih kepada sang gadis yang tengah menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. "hei' bisakah kau menjaga rahasia" kata naruto kepada sang gais, dan si gadis cuman mengangkat alis sebelahnya pertanda heran. "karena..." naruto kemudian membentuk beberapa segel tangan "kai" seragam sekolah naruto berganti menjadi pakaian serba hitam dengan jubah hitam (A/N : pakian kirito di SAO) dengan topeng rubah tergantung di lehernya. Si gadis yang melihat itu hanya terpana "kau...tidak...mungkin...kau...adalah...Kyubi no kitsune" ucap si gadis terbata-bata karena barusaja mengetahu identitas orang yang didepannya. "yup begitulah" kata naruto dan menutup mukanya dengan topengnya, kemudian menghilang meninggalkan percikan kuning.

Sementara itu dilapangan baru saja muncul dua orang dengan menggunakan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah, seorang dengan rambut kuning panjang dan poni yang menutup mata sebelah kirinya dan seorang lagi adalah seorang pria dengan tampang baby face dan berambut merah. Semua guru dan anbu yang sedang bertugas kemudian datang untuk menghadang mereka berdua dengan tsunade yang berdiri paling depan menghadang mereka.

"Akatsuki untuk apa kalian berada disini" tanya tsunade, "tenttu saja untuk memusnahkan tim biju dan jika kalian menghadang kami kalian juga akan aku bantai dengan seniku" ucap anggota akatsuki yang berambut kuning, "sial kami akan menghancurkan mu"teriak salah satu guru yang disana, "YEAH" dan di ikuti oreh beberapa guru lain. Sebagian guru itu hendak menyeran tetapi muncul l kilatan kuning beserta naruto yang telah menggunakan kostum anbunya.

Semua yang ada disitu tak mampu berkata apa-apa saat melihat siapa yang muncul. "konoha yelow flash" teriak seorang guru yang ada disana, "bukan itu...kyuubi no kitsune" ucap tsunade menbuat semu bertambah shock. Para siswa yang baru tiba juga merasa demikan semantara itu sai dan sasuke telah maju kedepan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingun dari semua orang, mereka kemudian memakai sarung tangan hitam mereka masing-masing. "kami siap" ucap merak berdua kepada naruto dengan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh naruto. Anggota akatsuki yang melihat itu merasa direndahkan, "biar aku yang mengurus mereka sasori-dana" ucap anggota aksuki yang berambut pirang kepada yang berambut merah, sasori. "baiklah aku serahkan meereka pada mu , deidara" ucap kepada orang tersebut yang bernama deidara. Deidara maju kedepan "aku akan menunjukan seni ku" ucap deidara disertai senyum mengerikan di wajahnya.

Semantara itu dipihak KSS naruto kemudian maju kedepan "biar aku yang menghadapinya" ucap narruto kepada dua temannya.

Dedidara kemudian memasukan tangannya kekantong penyimpananya dan mengeluarkan tanah liat kemudian memasukanya ke dalam mulut yang berada ditangannya setelah itu keluar dan tanah liat tersebut telah berubah menjadi miniatur burung dan kemudian dedidara melemparnya ketanah dan miniatur burung tersebut berubah menjadi besar. Dediara kemudian manaki burung tersebut dan terbang ke udara. Setalah deidara kembali membuat dua burung dan mengarahkannya kearah naruto. naruto yang melihat itupun tidak tinggal diam kemudian merepal segel tangan dengan cepat dan menhentaknnya di tanah.

**Doton: Doryūheki **

Kemudian muncul dari dalam tanah tembok tanah yang menghalang burung-burung tersebur. Tetapi naruto kembali kaget ketika laba-laba kecil dari tanah liat mulai turun dari atas tembok buatan naruto. deidara yang melihat itu menunjukan evile smile, "KAI" teriak deidara kemudian laba-labanya kemudian meledak.

**TBC**

Yosh, akhirnya update juga.

Bagaimana cerita kali ini menurut kalian, maaf kalau nanti kedepan nanti terlambat update karena lagi banyak tugas sekolah.

Akhir kata mohon **REVIEW PLEASE**.

Aries Uchiha-Senju log Out


End file.
